


Twitter Problems

by SameAsItEverWas



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameAsItEverWas/pseuds/SameAsItEverWas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea in reference to Ashlyn's recent exchange with Ruby Rose on Twitter. Just a story there is no evidence that Ali was jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Problems

‘There you are’ Ashlyn said grinning as she walked into the changing rooms eyeing up the beautiful sight in front of her.

Ali was stood in front of her wearing her number 11 shirt, knee high socks and black cotton high leg knickers.

‘Stop’ Ali said grinning shyly at the look of approval on Ashlyn’s face.

‘I can’t’ Ashlyn said coming over to Ali

‘You can’t possibly think this is sexy?’

‘Hell yeah it is, you look incredible as always’

‘If you find me sexy in a football shirt and cotton underwear why do I spend so much money on lace?!’ Ali exclaimed

‘Mmmm lace’ Ashlyn said wrapping her arms around Ali and pulling her close

‘Ash! Someone might come in’

‘They won’t’ she whispered and lifted Ali’s chin to kiss her, she loved how Ali was even smaller than her than usual as she had her cleats on and Ali didn’t. Ali felt Ashlyn slip her hand into the front of her panties.

‘Asssshhh’ Ali said warningly and she suddenly felt 2 fingers push up inside her ‘ow!’ she said stepping backwards pulling Ashlyn’s hand away.

Ashlyn pulled her in close again concerned ‘fuck I’m sorry did I hurt you?’

‘A little bit, well no not really it just surprised me, you need to remember to warm me up first before putting both fingers in Ash’

‘Sorry’ Ashlyn said again, giving Ali her best puppy eyes look ‘I just got carried away, you are too beautiful’

Ali grinned at her she couldn’t be mad at Ashlyn when she looked like that she quickly put her shorts on and pulled a funny face ‘I really wish you hadn’t done that, I’m gonna be wet all afternoon now you’ve opened it up’ she said grinning.

‘Oh god don’t tell me that!’ Ashlyn exclaimed ‘now I’ll be all wet this afternoon too.’ She looked down at her fingers that had just been inside Ali ‘mmmm’ she said and ran them under her nose.

‘Ewwww Ash don’t!’ Ali said in disgust ‘wash your hands’

‘Where would be the fun in that? I think I’ll tell Hope I’ve ripped my gloves and ask if I can borrow her spare ones this afternoon, oh and I’ll go and give Hinkle a pat on the back after a good pass. They’ll both appreciate having pussy all over them.’

‘Don’t you dare!’ Ali told her ‘as much as I think that is funny I’d rather it wasn’t my pussy all over Hope and Hinkle, if you must do that then stick your fingers up your own pussy.’

Ashlyn grinned and went over to the sink to wash her hands ‘Are we gonna go straight home after training, if we aren’t then I think I’ll have to do it right here and now’

‘We might do’ Ali said suggestively as she walked towards the door ‘and then again we might not as we have to go to Abby’s birthday do after training so HA!’ she yelled and ran off before Ashlyn could get a hold of her again.

Ashlyn was soon back on the field with Ali and the others.

‘I’ll get you back for this Kreiger!’ Ashlyn said quietly in her ear out of earshot of the others.

‘And I’ll get you back 10 times worse’ Ali confirmed while smiling innocently.

Ashlyn shook her head at Ali while trying to pretend to look mad. It didn’t work well. ‘Anywayyy’ Ashlyn said extending the word ‘how did you get on at the doctors?’ Ali was recovering from a bad knee injury.

‘Fine, I’m still not allowed to play in a match but I can do 2 hours training a day with the team. So I’m gonna do that now then when 2 hours is up I’ll go home for a little snooze and get ready then meet you at the party. I’m still getting really tired in the afternoons, I think it’s the meds’

‘You should definitely go home and rest then before the party’ Ashlyn said concerned

Training passed with no problems. Ali’s knee started to get a little sore as the 2 hours were coming up so she went and sat down. The others took a water break so Ashlyn was able to come over and make sure she was ok.

Ashlyn crouched in front of her and gently put her warm hands on Ali’s bad knee. ‘How does it feel? She asked ‘very sore?’

‘No just a little bit, it’s getting better all the time, I’m glad it was my left knee so I can still drive’

‘That was a bit of luck’ Ashlyn said still gently holding the knee

‘Mmm that feels nice and warm having you hold it’ Ali told her

‘Are there fans watching today?’ Ashlyn asked ‘I really want to kiss you, I don’t like you being in any pain’

‘You’re so cute’ Ali told her ‘but unfortunately there are so we’ll have to save it all for later’

Ashlyn stood and pulled Ali to her feet. They walked over to their coach who was gathering all the players in to start the next round of training. She excused Ali immediately after making sure that the girl wasn’t in too much pain to drive.

Ashlyn walked her to the door and could feel all the lenses of the fans cameras on them waiting to see if they were going to capture a moment. Although it was obvious they were involved, it wasn’t officially confirmed and it seemed that someone was always out there looking to get that moment that confirmed it and it would then be splashed all over social media.

‘Drive safe, I love you’ Ashlyn whispered to Ali who whispered back that she loved Ashlyn too.

Ashlyn went back to training while Ali went home for a little snooze and to get ready for the evening out at the bar for Abby’s party. Ashlyn and the others were all going to meet Ali there later.

She slept for longer than expected and when she woke up she had a message from Ashlyn informing her that they were at the bar, and four missed calls from her in the last half an hour.

She quickly called Ashlyn back knowing that she was calling because she was worried. Ashlyn had been protective since they first started going out but she was even more so at the moment with Ali’s bad knee.

Ali let Ashlyn know that she was fine.

‘I’m relieved I was getting worried’ Ashlyn said

‘Sorry I just slept longer that I expected, it sounds really quiet at the bar’ Ali said not hearing any background noise.

‘I’m just sat in the jeep, I was about to come home to see if you were ok’

‘aww you’re the sweetest, please don’t worry I’ll be ready to set off shortly, oh and if you lift my dress discreetly at some point you may just get a nice view, considerably better than earlier’ Ali said cheekily.

‘Damn I was already struggling to keep myself under control, now you’ve made that so much worse!’

‘That was my intention’ Ali told her and a few more things before hanging up to make her way to the party.

She soon arrived and entered into the bar. It was still only around 5.30pm so not particularly busy she spotted her group straight away. She wondered over to Syd and Megan who had a spare seat next to them.

‘Oh hey!’ they both said pleased to see her

‘Where’s Ash?’ Ali asked unable to see her girlfriend.

‘Haha lovesick already Ali and you’ve only just got here’ Megan teased her

‘I know, I can’t even deny it’ Ali said shyly grinning

‘Over by the pool table with Abby and Sarah’ Syd told her grinning

Ali looked over there and spotted Ashlyn who had been watching her since she walked in. They exchanged a smile between each other and Ashlyn went back to watching Sarah and Abby’s match. It was funny because for the first time ever Sarah was winning which was really winding Abby up. 

As much as they adored each other Ashlyn and Ali both knew that to keep a relationship fresh you needed to not run to each others sides no matter how much you wanted to.

Ali sat down with Megan and Syd who were both giggling over something. ‘So have you decided how you’re going to punish her yet?’ Megan asked ‘does Ashlyn have a doghouse? She’s gonna need it!’

‘Sorry what?’ Ali asked puzzled but still smiling at her two friends laughing their heads off

‘Oh my god she doesn’t know!’ Syd squealed ‘have you not been on Twitter this afternoon?’

‘No I haven’t’ Ali confirmed still smiling but starting to feel a little unsure. She liked that Ashlyn was unpredictable but she felt a little uneasy. She took out her phone and tapped the twitter app. There was nothing there though, just some fan support hoping that her knee was getting better, so she showed her phone screen to Syd and Megan and said ‘there’s nothing much happening on there, has Ash done something and deleted it?’

‘No, no, look on Ashlyn’s page’ Megan explained which Ali did. She saw to her surprise that Ashlyn had been exchanging tweets with a very attractive high profile celebrity actress.

She started at the beginning of the conversation and the smile soon left her face. Ashlyn was blatantly flirting back with the actress who had been flirting with her, and telling her that she is absolutely gorgeous. Ali felt hurt and humiliated.

In the meantime Ashlyn had been watching Ali from across the room, she saw Megan and Syd tell her that something had been happening on Twitter, and she suddenly felt a bit nervous. It had all just been banter, but she knew that Ali suffered from Jealousy more than she did. 

Ashlyn’s face went from a look of pride that she’d worn all afternoon at how the others had all been so jealous of the attention she’d got from the actress, to one of guilt and shame as she watched Ali’s hurt face read the messages. 

Suddenly Ali looked up and met Ashlyn’s eyes, her mouth slightly open and her eyes full of hurt. Ali held Ashlyn’s gaze for 2 or 3 seconds and then she turned away, grabbed her bag and excused herself to Megan and Syd who both tried to grab hold of her and stop her. 

They turned to Ashlyn to make sure that she was going after Ali. Ash had seen and was quickly heading towards the exit after excusing herself to Abby and Sarah.

Ali’s mind was a whirl, was she losing Ashlyn? She knew Ashlyn was madly in love with her, and she knew that she was pretty and a good person, but this was a top Hollywood actress. Ali always felt that she was a bit too gentle for Ashlyn and secretly harboured thoughts that Ashlyn would get bored of her and go after someone more exciting.

She was just reaching the car now thinking these thoughts when she saw Ashlyn running towards her. She tried to get to the car before Ashlyn reached her but with her bad knee she couldn’t really run. Ashlyn soon caught her and grabbed her wrist.

‘Hey wait, what’s the matter?’ she said thinking that acting innocent may perhaps work in her favour.

‘Like you don’t know?’ Ali yelled at her ‘I saw it Ashlyn, you’ve totally humiliated me online. You’re supposed to be my girlfriend yet you’re openly flirting with someone else, did you think I wouldn’t see it?!’

‘There was nothing to hide it was just banter, Ali come on, you know I love you’

‘I thought I knew! I don’t know anything now. Actually forget that, I do know something and that something is that I want to be a million miles away from you right now and even that would still be too close.’

‘Ali come on, please listen to me look let’s read it through together and you’ll see it’s nothing’ Ashlyn tried to plead with Ali while holding onto her wrist to stop her leaving.

‘Let me go!’ She yelled but Ashlyn just tightened her grip.

‘I said let me go!!!’ Ali yelled even louder punching Ashlyn on the shoulder to try and make her let go but she wouldn’t.

‘No come on talk to me, it was just banter Ali, come on you know how much I love you. Look let’s not make a scene someone could be filming this let’s go home together and talk’

‘NO’ Ali screamed even louder. She turned to face Ashlyn, her eyes blazing ‘let me go now or I’ll scream that you’re hurting me’

Ashlyn let Ali go, there were quite a few people around that she knew would come to Ali’s aid if she started to scream that she was being hurt. 

Ashlyn reluctantly let Ali get into the car. She stood in front of the car but Ali started the engine so she moved over a bit still holding onto the car and trying to talk to Ali. As soon as Ashlyn had moved out of the way Ali put her foot to the floor. The wing mirror clipped Ashlyn as Ali drove past, she felt the car had hit Ashlyn but wasn’t sure where it hit her and slowed down and looked in the rear view mirror to make sure Ashlyn hadn’t been badly hurt.

Ashlyn saw her look and felt comforted that at least Ali did still care. She held her arm where the car had hit her, it was sore but she wasn’t injured, it would just be a small cut and bruise and it was her fault for not standing back. She stood in the empty parking space unsure what to do next.

Megan appeared and spoke to her ‘are you ok? What happened?’ She noticed Ashlyn’s arm was bleeding ‘why are you bleeding?’

‘She’s really mad Megan’ Ashlyn replied she looked down at her arm and it began to sting ‘I was holding onto the car, pretty stupid of me, and the wing mirror hit me’

‘She hit you with the car?!’ 

‘Not intentionally, it was my fault, I wouldn’t let go first of her and then of the car. God she was so mad’

‘She’s not mad, she’s hurt and using anger to cover it’

‘I know’ Ashlyn said quietly ‘I wouldn’t hurt her for anything. I really don’t know what to do’

‘Go home’ Megan said

‘Go home?’ Ashlyn questioned

‘Yes go home, and show that you want to be at home. Even if she isn’t there, show that you want to be’

Ashlyn nodded, that made perfect sense it would show Ali that she wanted to be with her and that when she was ready there was nothing for her to worry about as Ashlyn was right there under her nose and certainly not up to no good.

Ali had pulled into another parking lot a few miles after the bar. She cried her eyes out for a good ten minutes then slowly regained some composure. She was so disappointed in Ashlyn. Why had she done that? She went back onto Twitter to read it all again. Instead of being worse the second time round it actually did seem less than she had blown it up to be. All Ashlyn had really done was thank the actress for saying she was hot. The girl had replied in a way that seemed as if she wanted to engage Ashlyn in further conversation, but Ashlyn had left it there, all she had replied with was just a silly face.

Ali felt reassured by that and then suddenly her mind ran away with her again. Ashlyn and the actress both followed each other so they could send Direct Messages ‘I bet she fucking direct messaged my girlfriend and they’re now talking privately, and laughing about me and how unadventurous I am.’ 

Ali did something she thought she would never do. She signed out of her account and signed in as Ashlyn. She knew Ashlyn’s passwords, as Ashlyn knew all of hers they had no secrets – or so she thought. She betted to herself that she would get an access denied message, but she didn’t she got straight in. She went to Ashlyn’s messages, there was nothing there, just a few old read messages from mutual friends and some from Ali herself, nothing else at all. She wondered if it had been there but been deleted in case she saw it, but tried to convince herself that her mind was running away with itself.

She finally decided to go home. Ashlyn would be away for a while at the party so she could be alone. She was surprised to see Ashlyn’s jeep when she pulled in, and strangely comforted to see that Ashlyn had come home.

She parked up behind the jeep and walked into the house. Ashlyn immediately came to see her in the hall way. Ali took off her shoes not meeting Ashlyn’s eyes.

‘Ali talk to me’ Ashlyn whispered hoping Ali would at least acknowledge her

‘I don’t know what to say’ Ali said looking at Ashlyn briefly. Ashlyn immediately saw the red eyes of a girl that had been crying. She felt horrible seeing Ali like that and knowing that she had caused it.

‘It was honestly just a bit of banter Ali, I never meant for it to hurt you, I just wasn’t thinking, for some reason I honestly just thought you would find it funny. I didn’t start it Ali, please can we read it together and you’ll see that I neither started or finished it’

‘I have re-read it’ Ali said quietly and I agree that you didn’t start it and you didn’t finish it. Did you DM her’?

‘NO! I don’t want to DM her, I don’t have anything to say to her’

‘Did she DM you?’ Ali asked quietly not looking at Ashlyn

‘No of course not and if she had I would have told you, Ali honestly she will have forgotten she even spoke to me. And it truly meant nothing to me. Yes it was nice to hear someone with a high profile calling me hot but I am very very taken. No one could come between us’

‘Why not? She’s everything I’m not. She seems more fun than me and much more adventurous. I bet she wouldn’t be complaining that it hurt her if you just randomly fingered her somewhere, and she wouldn’t be worrying about getting caught’

‘Ali what are you saying?’ Ashlyn asked

‘I’m saying that I think I’m boring and I think you find me boring. I’m too quiet and gentle for you’

Ashlyn paused for a while, she couldn’t believe Ali felt that this was what she thought of her. She eventually replied ‘well if I’m too much for you then why aren’t you looking for someone more gentle and quiet than me?’

‘Why would I want to be with someone just like me? I like that you are spontaneous and….’ She went quiet as she suddenly realised what Ashlyn was saying. She didn’t want to go out with someone just like her either, and that Hollywood actress was similar to her.

‘What if it was some gorgeous model, who was cute and quiet and she approached you though?’ Ali asked

‘It still wouldn’t matter, I’m taken. I’m so genuine about you I really can’t describe it. I know that you’re my life and I am really really sorry for hurting you. What can I do to make this better?’

‘I don’t know’ Ali said

‘If I delete everything and block her will that help?’

‘Would you do that for me?’

‘In a heartbeat. Ali I honestly don’t care at all about her, I don’t want to speak to her again. It was a nice feeling that she called me hot, but I really really don’t care’

Ashlyn put her hand on Ali’s shoulder. She hoped they had turned a corner and Ali wouldn’t push her hand off. She didn’t. But she made no attempt to snuggle into Ashlyn or put her hands on her.

Instead Ali just burst into tears. Ashlyn pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. Ali sobbed on her shoulder and eventually wrapped her arms around Ashlyn too.

‘I’m just scared of losing you’ she sobbed into Ashlyn’s shoulder. Ashlyn held her tighter.

‘You won’t, please believe me. Listen Ali every day I see people looking at you, they all want you and I used to feel jealous about it. It took me a long time to not feel bad about it, but I pursued with us and slowly trust built and now I just feel proud that you are with me. They can look all they want but you are all for me’

Ali realised that this was true. Ashlyn got plenty of attention but it would be wrong to say that Ali didn’t get more. She was barely aware of it because it was only Ashlyn that mattered.

‘Come and sit down with me’ Ashlyn said ‘let’s get comfortable’

Ali nodded and let Ashlyn lead her to the sofa. The both sat down and Ashlyn pulled Ali in close.

‘Oh god Ashlyn your arm’ Ali said looking at the cut and big bruise that was coming up.

Ashlyn grinned ‘it doesn’t even hurt I barely noticed it. It was my fault anyway for trying to stop the car, I won’t do that again’ she said still grinning.

‘I don’t want us to ever fight like that again’ Ali told her

‘We won’t’ Ashlyn said ‘I think we’ve both learnt something from this. Ali nodded. She sighed and rested her head on Ashlyn’s chest. Ashlyn looked down at Ali and saw that her eyes were closing and within minutes she was fast asleep. Ashlyn was glad, instead of a harassed look on her face she looked peaceful. After a little while Ashlyn dozed off too her head leaning on Ali’s.

When she woke up she saw it was after midnight. Ali had her legs up over Ashlyn’s so it was easy for her to pick her up and carry her to bed. Ali woke up just as she was getting to the bedroom.

‘Hey sleepy’ she whispered and Ali gave her a small smile but kept her eyes shut, Ashlyn lay her down on the bed ‘want me to undress you’ she asked quietly and Ali shook her head 

‘No it’s ok I’ll do it’ she said yawning and slowly opening her eyes ‘can you unzip me though’ she asked and Ashlyn unzipped Ali’s dress. Ali stepped out of it just as Ashlyn was turning away she turned back in a double take.

‘Woah! When did you get those?’ she said her mouth hanging open

Ali grinned at her ‘last weekend’ she said. Ashlyn had forgotten that Ali had said to her earlier to lift her dress if she got a chance. Ali was wearing a beautiful matching red see through bra and panties set.

‘What a day for me to totally fuck up’ Ashlyn declared

‘Shucks I warned you’ Ali said ‘I told you there would be something nice for you under my dress’

Ashlyn desperately wanted to ask Ali if it was too late now for her to really make up to her for today but it seemed inappropriate.

‘Well anyway you look really really good, red looks beautiful on you’ she said regretfully.

Ali took a sleep shirt out of the drawer and put it on confirming to Ashlyn that she was out of luck. She took off her own clothes and also put on a sleep shirt over her tight fitting boxers. They got into bed, Ashlyn lay on her back and was thrilled to bits when Ali put her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder and her leg over her. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali and kissed her.

‘Are we ok now?’ she softly whispered and got a little nod as Ali drifted off to sleep, back in her usual place in Ashlyn’s arms.


End file.
